Rose of Attraction
by Wandering Around Wonderland
Summary: Feeling excluded by friends and family, Flora wonders to the woods and finds friendship with a man cursed as a frog with no memories of his past. As any dark spells, a love kiss can break the curse, but what if the frog turns to be the man Flora hates the most in the world? Deeply in love, Helia is determine too woo Flora and make her his bride.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose of Attraction**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...

**Summary**: Feeling excluded by friends and family, Flora wonders to the woods and finds friendship with a man cursed as a frog with no memories of his past. As any dark spells, a love kiss can break the curse, but what if the frog turns to be the man Flora hates the most in the world? Deeply in love, Helia is determine too woo Flora and make her his bride.

**Warnings**: Completely OOC and slightly AU, couples include Flora/Helia (mainly), Layla/Nabu, Musa/Riven, Stella/Brandon, Bloom/Sky, Tecna/Timmy.

**Note**: Inspired by the novel Enchanted by Alethea Kontis.

* * *

_Bright and vivid and soft as silk,_

_Grow strong and elegant,_

_Luminescent and innocently pretty_

_Grow and I'll watch you grow into full bloom._

"You created it with magic did you not?"

Flora snapped her head to the side quickly, scanning the seemly empty woods around her. Slowly straightening her back, she looked around for the source of the voice. "W-whose there?" Flora jumped as a creature, no bigger than the palm of her hand, appeared in a rock next to her.

'Poor thing.' Flora thought sadly, looking over the small green frog with navy blue spots on its back. Its eyes are bulged out a bit, but what Flora noticed was that the eyes were sharp and a beautiful blue...eyes that belong to a human. 'He's cursed.'

The enchanted forest of Linphea is the home for many cursed humans turned to animals. It was not rare for someone to encounter a cursed human. Many are cursed by spiteful witches risking their own lives by performing dark magic. Many of the animals in the woods are cursed, but it's rare to find ones that still have their memories and ability to talk. After a certain amount of time, depending how strong the witch who placed the curse was, the people cursed forget everything of their human lives.

"Forgive me for startling you." The frog apologized, slumping its head sympathetically.

"I-it's alright," Flora smiled uneasily, not expecting anyone this deep in the forest.

"Did you use magic to create that flower?" He repeated, his piercing blue eyes looked past her shoulder.

Still on her knees on the dirt floor, Flora looked backed down to the single flower blooming. Sitting a thick stem about a foot tall sat a beautiful flower with a bright yellow bowel shape petal with a light green edge wrapping around three dark blue stems in the middle. The vivid colors of the flower was a sharp contrast against the lush green of the forest around it.

"Oh, um, yes I did." The brunette answered timidly, feeling uncomfortable that a stranger is seeing her personal creation.

The frog let out a ribbiting sort of noise before asking, "Are you a witch?"

Emerald eyes widen, "N-no, I am not!" Flora quickly assured, understanding his distress. "You have nothing to fear."

His eyes closed, seemly in relief. "Forgive me for asking, but because of my current situation," He nodded to himself, pointing out his frog body. "I have no intention of bumping into one." The slimy skin of his lips winkled up to what Flora guessed was a smile.

"I would imagine not."

"May I ask your name?"

Feeling no threat she answered, "My name's Flora, fairy of nature." She smiled warmly, standing from her knees she walked over to the tree base next to the creature and sat next to him.

"Flora...a very fitting name for beautiful fairy, it's an honor."

A light blush appeared on the tan girls face, "A-and who may you be?"

The frogs eyes suddenly dropped, "I don't remember."

"I'm so sorry...that was insensitive of me." She whispered sadly with a pang of guilt. He may remember how to talk but he must have been cursed for a while now to have forgotten his human memories.

"No need to apologize, it wasn't your fault." Making another ribbiting noise he turned towards the fairy. "You may call me Ribbit."

"Then it's a pleasure, Ribbit."

"I can not remember the last time I had company." Ribbit said softly, looking up at the girl. "What brings a fairy so deep into the forest?" He asked. "It's not safe, no matter how powerful you are." The frog added, not wanting to insult Flora.

"I normally don't explore this far, but I needed to find somewhere I wouldn't be disturbed." Flora sighed sadly, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her green skirt.

Ribbit tilted his head, "Something bothering you at home?"

Flora's face flushed a bit as she looked away from Ribbit, "It's more of my feelings that are bothering me."

"Want to share?" He asked kindly. "It might help you release some of your frustrations."

"O-oh, no it's okay!" Flora shook her head and raised her small hands up in front of her in surrender. "Thank you, I appreciate the thought but I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"Flora, you would be doing me a favor just letting me hear your voice." He chuckled, finding her shyness adorable. "I've been without any human contact for who knows how long." He finished as he moved his small body into a more comfortable position on the rock.

"But..."

"Besides, I would like to help my new friend."

Flora snapped her head towards him in surprised, "Friend?" She repeated blankly.

"If you will allow it of course."

Ignoring the happiness swelling in her, the girl smiled bashfully, "I would like that."

Feeling slightly embarrassed but comfortable, Flora explain her problems to her new friend. Everything from her pressuring parents and their high expectations they placed on their eldest daughter, to her insecurities in school. Watching all her friends excel in their studies and feeling left behind as they all advance except her.

"I'm so happy for them," Flora continued with a frown, "And I know it's childish to feel this way but..."

Ribbit cut her off, "It's not childish, Flora." He said sternly. "There's nothing wrong with the way you are feeling. Have you talked to your friends about this? The way you talk about them sounds like you are all very close."

Flora smile as she thought of her friends, "Yes we are, but I need to solve this on my own."

"How so?"

"By training harder," Flora said determinedly, smiling as she looked at Ribbit. "I will do my best to make my family proud."

Ribbit suddenly turned silent making Flora worry she might have said something wrong.

"Then," He finally said, his navy eyes looking at her emerald ones. "Can you continue your studies here?"

"Here?" Flora looked surprised then grinned at the idea. "Yes, this would be the perfect place to train!" Planning it out in her head, Flora figured she can return to the forest everyday after classes, giving her plenty of time before it turned dark.

"Oh!" Flora's head snapped to the skies, noticing the familiar colors of the sunset. "It's getting late, I must be going." Shooting to her feet, Ribbit suddenly jumped on a rock that was within arms reach of the fairy.

"Can I ask for one more favor before you leave?" Ribbit asked hesitatingly, his eyes lowered.

"Of course," She comforted, feeling sorry for her new friend, hoping she can help him in some way.

His eyes finally looked up at her, "Can you kiss me?"

Oh, of course. What else would a cursed human want than a kiss to break their spell. Guilt suddenly formed in the pit of Flora's stomach knowing fully well what will happen. Ignoring her feeling, a light blush appeared on her face as she slowly scooped Ribbit's small body with both hands. Ribbit said nothing as Flora brought the side of his head towards her lips. Ignoring the cold, clammy feeling, she placed a soft kiss.

Flora didn't know why she felt sad as she placed Ribbit back on the rock. They both knew nothing would happen because she wasn't in love with him.

"I-I understand if you don't want me to come back." Flora stammered quickly, seeing his sadden eyes. She was surprised when he suddenly smiled at her.

"No, please visit me again!" His voice almost pleadingly.

The shy girl couldn't help but smile. "Alight."

* * *

My first Winx Club story! Nice to meet everyone in this fandom!

Hope you like it and please R&R! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose of Attraction**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

**Summary**: Feeling excluded by friends and family, Flora wonders to the woods and finds friendship with a man cursed as a frog with no memories of his past. As any dark spells, a love kiss can break the curse, but what if the frog turns to be the man Flora hates the most in the world? Deeply in love, Helia is determined to woo Flora and make her his bride.

**Warnings**: Completely OOC and slightly AU, couples include Flora/Helia (mainly), Layla/Nabu, Musa/Riven, Stella/Brandon, Bloom/Sky, Tecna/Timmy.

**Note**: Inspired by the novel Enchanted by Alethea Kontis.

* * *

Flora let out a long sigh as she looked out the window. It has been a little over a month since she befriended Ribbit in the forest, and things couldn't have gotten better. Not only has she improved her skills as a fairy and finally reached her Enchantix form, she has found herself a best friend. Every day after class, without fail, Flora would fly to the deepest part of the forest in her home world and study alongside a supportive Ribbit.

It was because of her best friend she was able to finally achieve her Enchantix, Flora mused thoughtfully, still looking out the window. From his support and encouraging words, she was able to break the barriers she built around herself concerning her powers. Flora is now top of all her classes next to her friend Musa, and is the second strongest fairy at Alfea.

Flora quickly glanced at the floating clock above the door. Excitement filled her as she realized the end of the class was soon, always looking forward to visiting Ribbit. The brunette felt herself blush and her eyes softening, guilt suddenly pooling at the pit of her stomach. Ribbit has helped her so much and Flora knew she couldn't give him the one thing he wants the most. Every night, right before she would leave the forest, Ribbit always asks for a kiss, in hopes of breaking the curse. But just as the first day, she would kiss him and nothing would happen. Flora could see the disappointment in his eyes and it broke her heart every time.

Ribbit was always so polite and respectable towards her, never making her feel responsible or obligated, even going as far as being the one comforting her when she's the one getting depressed about the situation. She has tried, tried so hard to find a way to break the curse without the need of a true love's kiss. She's looked through all dark magic books available at Alfea and even at Cloud Tower, but still found nothing.

Each passing day made Flora worry more and more because Ribbit seems to be losing more of his memories. At random times during their time together, he wouldn't be able to respond back to her only making frog noises. She knew his time was quickly running out and it terrified her. She might not be in love with Ribbit, but she can admit she has feelings for him. He is her best friend and she's scared she isn't able to help him.

A loud chime suddenly rang.

The final bell of the day ranged and all the girls gathered their belongings and headed out.

"Yo, Flora!" A voice called out, making Flora turn around to the faces of Musa and Layla walking up to her. "Where are you headin' in such a hurry?" Musa asked, with an amused smile.

"Oh, nowhere really," Flora smiled nervously, not liking the mischievous glint in Musa's eye. The tan girl gasped as Musa entwined her right arm through hers.

"Yea right," The fairy of music snorted, sharing a smile with Layla. "If we didn't know better, I'd say you're sneaking off with a boy!" She laughed as Flora blushed.

Flora's heart skipped a beat, she hit the nail right on the mark. She hasn't told anyone about Ribbit, knowing they wouldn't like her having a friend with a forbidden curse. "T-that's not-!" She stuttered nervously, watching as Layla hooked her other arm, cutting off any chance of escape.

"She's kidding, Flo." Layla teased. "But really, we haven't seen you in a loooong time! Let's hang out!"

"B-but-!" Flora cried, her friends ignoring her while pulling her along the school halls.

* * *

_Snap_!

Ribbit sharply turned his head towards the source of the noise and was disappointed only to find a small bird quickly fly from the bush towards the sky. The frog made a croaking noise in place of a sigh as he noticed it was late afternoon- a little past the time his dear friend Flora should be arriving. Every day without fail, the girl would visit him and keep him company in the lonely forest where he's trapped in. She believes he is the one helping her, but really it's her who is helping him remember what little human memories he still had.

When Flora wasn't studying or training, she would tell Ribbit about her life. She didn't realize how important those talks are to him. When she talks about her friends and Alfea, memories of him going to school suddenly flash through his mind. He can't remember his face or voice, but he recalls the friends he had and the blue and white suit. Even when Flora talks about the smallest things like food, he can slightly remember the taste of it.

The beautiful fairy of nature has become his connection to the human world.

"Ow!" A voice cried, the sound of branches snapping came from the bushes.

Ribbit turned and his eyes widen at the sight of the person who stepped through the bushes.

* * *

"Come on, Flora!" The blonde fairy huffed seeing Flora tagging behind. "No time for dilly-dallying, the movie is starting soon!"

"I'm coming," Flora sighed, not feeling very enthusiastic about their girls date night. She felt guilty that she'd rather be with Ribbit than the girls.

"Oh Stella, don't be so hard on her." Bloom smiled, wrapping an arm around Flora's shoulder. "She must be tired from all that studying, right Flo?"

The magenta haired girl smiled proudly. "Yes, Flora has greatly improved these past few weeks. It really is quiet impressive, Flora."

"Of course is it!" Musa chimed happily, her long pigtails swishing around her. "Finally, the Winx have become Enchantix fairies!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Layla laughed.

Not liking the attention focused on someone else, Stella huffed. "Yes, yes, we are amazing. Now let's get going!" She said urgently, nudging the girls to walk faster.

"Jeez, Stella!" Bloom cried, stumbling as her best friend rushed her forward. "What's the rush?"

"Yea what gives?" Musa winced as Stella nudge against her back. "It's almost as if…" She trailed off before familiar faces stood in front of the movie theater.

"Brandon!" Stella cried excitingly as she ran towards her boyfriend, engulfing him in a hug that sends both of them to the ground.

"Of course," The girls sighed, before the all (Except Flora) were smiling towards their own boyfriends.

"Oh, um…" Flora averted her eyes from the romantic scene of her friends reuniting with their boyfriends. She was used to being the only one in the group without a boyfriend, but it was still uncomfortable for her when they were like this.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, Sky!" The fiery red haired fairy hugged her boyfriend as he spins her in his arms.

"Well, Stella called us and we wanted to surprise you girls." He explained, pulling Bloom in his arms again, missing her a lot since his prince duties were taking much of his time.

"Miss me?" Riven grinned smugly, obviously knowing the answer.

"Hmm," Musa smiled, taking great satisfaction when Riven groaned as she ruffled up his spiked up hair. "You can say that, but don't let it get to your head!" She warned, laughing as he scooped her up.

Flora smiled at her friends, truly happy for them. As she watched her friends she felt like she was intruding, maybe it would be best to leave so they can spend time together on their dates. "I'm going to head, okay?" She said, turning away hastily hoping to visit Ribbit before nightfall, but was pulled back by a hand on her wrist.

"You don't have to go!" Layla assured, looking at her boyfriend for help, knowing he can help convince Flora.

"She's right, Flora." Nabu smiled gently, always happy to have Flora with them, out of all the girls he and Layla were closest friends with Flora. "Why don't you join us?"

The tan girl just waved her hand dismissively, "No please, it's alright. I don't want to bother you guys on your date." She smiled.

"But…"

"We can always hang out another day." She cut Layla off, giving her one more assuring smile before waving to the group and leaving. "Bye!"

Layla sighed, watching her best friend leave. "I'm not sure we'll get the chance to get out again!"

"Oh, don't be such a drama fairy!" Stella rolled her eyes, draping an arm around Brandon's'. "We can make it to her later!"

"Stella…" Bloom scolded, shocked and disappointed at the girl's attitude.

"Not cool, Stella." Musa agreed with Bloom.

Layla and Nabu shared a look before walking in the theater with everyone else. She knew they all had better have a talk with Stella and apologize to Flora. She let out a long sigh, not going unnoticed by Nabu.

"Something wrong?" He asked a concern look come over his handsome face.

Layla frown, "No, it's nothing." She ignored his unconvinced look as her thoughts drifted to Flora, feeling like they are losing their friendship slowly.

* * *

Flora tried caching her breath as she hurriedly ran inside her house and towards her room, wanting to drop off her school materials before going to visit Ribbit. On the way down from her room, she spotted her mother pacing the kitchen and a panic expression.

"Mom?" Flora walked up to her mother and flinched when she sharply turned around and grabbed Flora by her arms.

"Flora, Miele's missing!"

* * *

"Miele!" Flora's panic voice echoed through the forest, her Enchantix wings fluttering rapidly as she soared passed the tress. "Please Miele, are you here?"

"Maybe she isn't in the forest!" Layla suggested as she flew next to the fairy of nature. Flora ha called the group as begged for their help and they had arrived at Lynphea in no time.

"Then the others would have found her already!" The group decided to break up in groups, with Layla and Flora covering the one part of the forest and the others in the other parts of the forest and town.

Layla suddenly grabbed Flora, forcing her to stop and look at her panic expression. "Flora, you need to come down. You can't help your sister like this!"

"B-but I can't!" Flora gripped the sides of her head, shaking it violently. The panic and fear was so strong it was messing with her concentration she couldn't even communicate with the nature around her and ask them where her little sister was.

"Yes you can," Layla encourage, gripping her hands tightly. "Now take a deep breath and relax."

Flora closed her eyes and did what Layla said, taking a shaky breath because the pressure in her chest making it difficult for her to breath. Thinking of her sister was only causing her to panic even more, so she thought of anything else to help calm her. Her first thoughts quickly lead to her best friend, Ribbit. Just like that she felt herself relax immensely. Her dear friend Ribbit, the nicest and politest person she's ever meet.

_Flora… _

She snapped her emerald eyes wide open and gasped. "I know where she is!" She let go of Layla's hands and zoomed past her. "Go back to the checkpoint and I'll meet you there!" She didn't wait for Layla's response, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up with her as she frantically flew to where nature told her to.

* * *

"Miele?!" Flora cried as she landed in very familiar ground.

The little girl looked up and smiled as she ran up to her sister and jumped into her awaiting arms. "Flora!" She cried happily, pressing her small face into Flora's hair. "You came!"

"Of course, my little rose," Flora smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe, Miele."

"Thanks to him, I am!" Miele turned towards her new friend. "He found me and kept me safe, Flora!"

The fairy looked up to see her best friend sitting patiently on a rock. "The forest told me what happened…Thank you so much, Ribbit." She said quietly, new tears gathering in her eyes feeling a burst of new emotions.

"I hardly did anything Flora." He said softly, looking up as she walked towards him and picked him up.

Tears finally fell down her eyes and she smiled. "You did more than you can even imagine." She then gave him a warm kiss, taking a second longer than necessary. She pulled away and placed Ribbit back on the rock and blinked when she felt something was different with this kiss…

"I have to take Miele home, now." Flora said, quickly picking up Miele in her arms.

Miele smiled and waved at the frozen frog. "Bye Ribbit!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Flora cried, quickly taking flight with Miele in her arms.

She was out of sight before she could see a bright white light surrounding the frog.

* * *

Thank you for those reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorite list! Means a lot!

I'm so sorry for the long wait! My idiot of a boyfriend borrowed my laptop where I completed 10 chapters of this story and somehow my computer got a virus and it had to be wiped clean. He must've done some weird stuff because I had a pretty strong virus protection program…Agh, so frustrating.

Anyway, thanks! Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose of Attraction**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Summary: Feeling excluded by friends and family, Flora wonders to the woods and finds friendship with a man cursed as a frog with no memories of his past. As any dark spells, a love kiss can break the curse, but what if the frog turns to be the man Flora hates the most in the world? Deeply in love, Helia is determined to woo Flora and make her his bride.

Warnings: Completely OOC and slightly AU, couples include Flora/Helia (mainly), Layla/Nabu, Musa/Riven, Stella/Brandon, Bloom/Sky, Tecna/Timmy.

Note: Inspired by the novel Enchanted by Alethea Kontis.

* * *

"Miele!" Her mother cried, wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter. Her dark green eyes moisten with tears. "Don't you dare do that ever again!"

"What were you thinking going into the woods on your own?" Her father scolded, the relief hitting him hard causing him to collapse on a nearby chair.

The small girl sniffled in her mother's embrace, feeling terrible for causing her family this much trouble. "I-I'm sorry," She sobbed. "I wanted to see Flora train…so I thought I could find her on my own."

"You should have told me, Miele." Flora said sadly, knowing she was responsible for this incident. She kneeled down on her knees and held her arms out as Miele ran to her. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"Huh?"

"I've been ignoring you haven't I?" The tan girl asked, patting her sister's light orange hair. "Please forgive me for putting my studies before you, my little Rose." She held onto Miele as she cried saying it wasn't her fault. "I'll make it up to you, okay? Now go jump into the bath and get ready for bed."

"Can you tuck me in?"

"Of course." Flora smiled. She wiped away Miele's tears before ushering her towards her room. "I'll be right there."

"Be sure to thank your friends for us, Flora." Her mother said.

"I will when I see them again tomorrow." Flora nodded before heading towards Miele's room.

* * *

"Flora!" A freshly bathed Miele cried excitedly, jumping on her bed. "Why didn't you tell me about Ribbit!?"

"Shh!" Flora hushed, placing a finger to her lips while putting her other hand on Miele's mouth. "Now before I let go- promise me you are going to quiet down, okay?" She smiled as Miele nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay," Flora cautiously removed her hand and was relieved when Miele quieted down. "Mother and father doesn't know about Ribbit and we have to keep it that way." She said sternly, raising the bed covers over her little sister hoping she will fall asleep soon.

Miele's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "What? Why?" She whispered so quietly, as if her parents were just outside the door.

The nature fairy grinned, lowering her voice as well. "Because!" She whispered teasingly, making Miele giggle. "You know that talking to a human who's cursed is forbidden in the Magix dimension. Mother and father will forbid us to ever step foot in the forest again if they knew about Ribbit." She said calmly even though she was panicking inside, not knowing what she would do if she couldn't see her best friend again.

"But why?" Miele frowned, not understanding the rule, especially after meeting Ribbit. He has become an important person to her after he kept her safe in forest. She smiled lightly when remembering how he talked about her older sister. "He loves you, you know?" She said dazedly, making Flora blush gasp with a bright blush.

"H-huuh?" Emerald eyes going wide, Flora caught herself as she nearly jumped off Miele's bed.

"All he talked about was you, Flora." Miele said gently, closing her eyes as the downiness finally hitting her. "He sounded like a man, well frog," She sleepily giggled, "in love."

Flora silently watched as Miele finally fell asleep. Letting out a pent up sigh, she gave Miele a goodnight kiss on her forehead before heading to her room. Once in her room she flopped on her bed and sighed into her pillow.

Turning around she stared up at her bedroom's ceiling, surprised at her rapidly beating heart. Why was she so happy? The happiness and excitement that burst in her when Miele told her about Ribbit's feelings really surprised her. But did Ribbit really love her?

Did she love him?

* * *

Haggard breathing woke him up.

It took him a while to realize it was his own haggard breathing that woke him up. If he could move his face he would have smiled.

The sunlight shone too brightly, he could see the red shine through his eyelids, making it too soon to open his eyes. Testing his body, he stretched his fingers and felt the cold, moss-covered rocks beneath them. He was delighted when he felt the rocks behind his human arms, back, and head.

Eyes still closed, he touched his stomach, chest, neck, fingering over his jaw, ear, his eyes, nose, finally resting on his smile. When he tried turning his head to the side, he felt his hair tug sharply. It was a lot longer then he remembered.

Wow, he remembers…everything.

He mentally stopped himself from going any further, He couldn't properly function his own body yet, better to focus on that right now. Better to focus on the recent memories then go backwards.

First thing that came to mind was her. Vibrant emerald eyes with perfect pink lips framed with a heart shaped face. This past month's memories were filled with her. Her smile, her laughter, her kindness filled his heart. He loved her. Since he was now laying in his human body once again, Flora loves him too. 'My Flora,' He thought lovingly. He groaned as his head pounded as memories flashed by. His heart dropped to his stomach when realization hit him. The universe had a cruel sense of humor making the girl he loves utterly despised him.

Flora's aunt was married to his father before she was mysteriously murdered.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and even shorter chapter! I had a cold and didn't want to write at all. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and favorites! Please continue to review and let me know what you think!


End file.
